Grand Fisher
}} was an imperfect Arrancar, formerly renowned as a Hollow who evaded the Shinigami for fifty-four years. He is one of the parties responsible for the death of Ichigo Kurosaki's mother, Masaki Kurosaki. Grand Fisher would later go on to be purified by Isshin Kurosaki when the former came to the Human World looking for Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance As a Hollow, Grand Fisher physically resembled an overgrown gerbil or hamster, though his feet were thin, yelow in color, and ending in three claws each. He had covering of shaggy brown fur. His mask, like many Hollows, was skull-shaped, but he also had red lips, and six -like markings on the face of the mask. His eyes were red, and his Hollow hole was in the center of his chest.Bleach chapter 20 Briefly, during his escape from Ichigo Kurosaki, Grand Fisher slipped into his second body, which at the time resembled Masaki Kurosaki, but had his limbs, a white cloth for clothing, and his Hollow hole in the center of his chest.Bleach chapter 24 Grand Fisher has had two different appearance as an Arrancar. When he first became an Arrancar, Grand Fisher was smaller, humanoid, with dark skin and black markings on his body. The remains of his Hollow mask were worn on his lower jaw. His hair was black, and braided, and he wore a white cape with dark, furred pants.Bleach chapter 25 His appearance as an Arrancar was altered significantly after being augmented by the Hōgyoku.Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED The vast majority of his mask had been restored, he bore a massive resemblance to his original Hollow form. Grand Fisher was built significantly more muscularly in this form, with dark skin, black markings, and his brown fur covering large amounts of his body. His Hollow hole was still in the center of his body, but had grown larger. Beneath his mask, Grand Fisher's face was revealed, with narrow eyes, a broad nose, and facial markings. He wore his Zanpakutō tied to his back.Bleach chapter 185 Personality Grand Fisher was intelligent, remarkably so for a Hollow, described as a Hollow capable of formulating evil plans.Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs He was cunning, utilizing the lure on his head as a method to target individuals with high Spiritual Power, and by his own statement would create an effigy of the person his opponent cares for, making them unable to attack him properly.Bleach chapter 23 Despite his confidence, when backed into a corner, Grand Fisher was ultimately a coward, fleeing from Ichigo when the latter nearly killed him.Bleach chapter 24 Following his defeat by Ichigo Kurosaki and being given power by Sōsuke Aizen's Hōgyoku, Grand Fisher held a grudge against Ichigo.Bleach chapter 186 His confidence had been bolstered even further, and Grand Fisher placed great stock in the size of one's Zanpakutō, without having done further research on how Zanpakutō are compressed. Grand Fisher also believed that, as an Arrancar, he was superior to regular Hollows.Bleach chapter 187 History Grand Fisher had a notable profile during his time as a Hollow. By Soul Society's record, Grand Fisher was a Hollow for over fifty-four years, and during this time, outfought or outwitted the Shinigami on numerous occasions.Bleach chapter 21 The Hollow would wind up becoming a culprit in the untimely demise of Masaki Kurosaki. When Ichigo Kurosaki was nine, the boy saw a young girl — in reality, an appendage used by Grand Fisher — and thought she was going to jump. The boy rushed to save her, and, Masaki, recognizing the danger, attempted to save her son. At this time, Yhwach activated his Auswählen, stealing the powers of impure Quincy.Bleach chapter 537 This left Masaki powerless, and she fell victim to Grand Fisher.Bleach chapter 19 Story Shinigami Agent Arc Arrancar Arc Through the Kūmon, Grand Fisher arrived in Karakura Town, looking for Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach chapter 184 Seeing Kon in Ichigo's body, Grand Fisher, unable to tell the difference, targets the Modified Soul instead.Bleach chapter 185 Chasing Kon across town, Grand Fisher demands that he become a Shinigami. When he doesn't get what he wants, he forces Kon into the pavement, aiming to kill him, only to be blocked by a powerful barrier. The perpetrator in question is Isshin Kurosaki.Bleach chapter 186 Upon hearing the name, Grand Fisher realizes that he must have lost to Ichigo due to the latter's blood, being the son of a Shinigami. Despite this, he brushes Isshin off, stating to only have an interest in Ichigo. He does inquire as to where Ichigo is, believing a father should know where the son his. Despite this, Isshin says he doesn't know, and he is here to kill Grand Fisher. This causes Grand Fisher to laugh, transforming into a massive "Power Form". He reveals that he is no simple Hollow, but an Arrancar, and draws his Zanpakutō, claiming its size signifies his impressive strength, as opposed to Isshin's smaller blade. He and Isshin clash, with the latter purifying him easily, lecturing Grand Fisher on judging an enemy by the size of their sword.Bleach chapter 187''Bleach'' chapter 188 Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: 'As a Hollow, Grand Fisher possesses an amount of spiritual power. As an Arrancar, his Spiritual Power was compared to Captain-class Shinigami, a claim backed up by his massive Zanpakutō. Despite this, he proved inferior to an out-of-practice Isshin Kurosaki. : In his original Hollow form, Grand Fisher displayed the ability to control the fur on his body, utilizing in in battle to restrain an opponent. Despite this, Ichigo was able to cut through it with an unreleased Zanpakutō.Bleach chapter 21 *'Super-Fast Regeneration:' Unlike many Hollows or Arrancar, Grand Fisher's ability to regenerate is tied to an existing ability, his Oppression. He showcased the ability to utilize his hair as a method to regenerate, crafting a new limb to replace the one Ichigo had lopped off.Bleach chapter 21 : A lure-like attachment of Grand Fisher that is able to take different forms as he dictates. It usually takes the form of a young girl, but can be used with his Transcribe ability to deadly effect. The Psuedo-Bait also functions as a secondary body, allowing Grand Fisher to slip into it and evade death.Bleach chapter 24 : By using his left hand to pierce the body of his opponent, Grand Fisher could scan their memories, and searched for something that the enemy was unable to harm. He then used his right hand on his Psuedo-Bait, forming that very thing.Bleach chapter 23 Kūmon: The ability used by Menos-class Hollows to travel to and from Hueco Mundo. Upon becoming an Arrancar, Grand Fisher used this ability to arrive in Karakura Town.Bleach chapter 184 Zanpakutō As an Arrancar, Grand Fisher was in possession of a Zanpakutō. Its name is unknown. Due to his immense Spiritual Power, Grand Fisher's Zanpakutō was accordingly huge. The Zanpakutō had a brown hilt and silver guard. *'Resurrección:' Unknown. Power Form Uniquely to him, and unseen in other Arrancar, Grand Fisher possessed what he calls a "Power Form". In this form, he changed physically, similar to a Resurrección, yet he retained his Zanpakutō, which other Arrancar lose in their Resurrección state. Despite the massive physical transformation, Grand Fisher was cut down easily by an out-of-practice Isshin Kurosaki who hadn't released his own Zanpakutō.Bleach chapter 187 Battles The following are battles that Grand Fisher has participated in directly: #'Grand Fisher vs. Ichigo Kurosaki' ( )Bleach chapter 24 #'Grand Fisher vs. Isshin Kurosaki' ( )Bleach chapter 187 Trivia *When Grand Fisher first appeared as an Arrancar, Kubo admitted he hadn't entirely planned out the concept for the species.Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED References Category:Arrancar Category:Hollows Category:Males Category:Deceased